Angel of Heart
by Angel Sakura2
Summary: Li is the prince of the kindom. He ran away so he wouldn't marry Meilin. Then, on a journey, he ran into a girl and he fell in love with her. Now the Prince is attending a public school with Sakura and a boy comes in and he tries to steal Sakura away from
1. Default Chapter

Hi! I'm ~*Angel Sakura*~ and this is my second Fanfiction.   
I don't own ccs so don't sue me!!!!!!   
  
Angel of Heart   
  
Once upon a time there was a prince who had a cold heart and everybody was scared to talk to him. Not only was he cruel and mean, he had gotten magic from his father, Clow Reed. But Clow Reed died when he was 3. Now he's 15 years old and his Mother wants him to choose his soul mate before he turns 16 or he will have to marry his Cousin Meilin. When he heard about this he got so mad he went up to his room and locked himself in there for 2 weeks.   
*In his room*   
  
"Damn, what am I going to do?" he got mad and grabbed his sword and threw it and it sliced his bed in two.Then all of a sudden he got an idea. "I'll run away, that will teach them a lesson!!!!"   
  
Then he grabbed his sword but then remembered he couldn't pass the security guard.   
  
"Arghh!" he looked around his room and saw a spell book.   
  
He went over to it and found a spell to make him invisible. He was going to try it but decided "What the heck, I could just kill them."   
  
At 10:00pm  
  
He slowly made his way through the palace to the front gate.   
  
"Hmm... no one's guarding."   
  
He through his stuff over the gate and started climbing when....   
  
"Prince Li! Where are you going???"   
  
'Oh great, her,' he turned around and saw his cousin Meilin.   
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"I said where are you going?   
  
"None of your business. If you tell my mom I'll put a curse on you!"   
  
"Well I'm sorry, but be careful. There's a legend of the great...."   
  
"Look, I'll be fine but don't you dare try to follow."   
  
"Uh..er..well be careful I dont want my future husband getting hurt!" she smiled and left.   
  
She started to run back to the castle.   
  
'He'll crawl back here by tomorrow,' she thought.   
  
  
Li jumped over the fence and made his way to the Dark Forest. He didn't know what great danger he'd be getting in to.......   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Well what you think??? Sorry, crappy chapter but more coming!!!   
any comments email me @ sodina_cute@hotmail.com!   
  
Preview on next chapter...   
Li walked through the forest and saw a river. He bent down and washed his then suddenly someone pushed him in....... 


	2. 2

Hi yea u know the rules. i dont own ccs and blaw blaw blaw. Well, lets get on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yea sorry i changed the chapter. it wont be about someone pushing him its going to be... well read and find out!!!!   
  
Angel of Heart Chapter 2  
  
Li was walking through the dark forest. He looked around and saw tall trees and animals with red eyes of watching him.   
  
He was about to go kill them when he heard water.   
  
He followed the noise. Then he saw a beautiful girl bending down next to the river, washing her face. He slowly made his way through the bushes and bent down next to a large rock.   
  
He studied the girl. She had brown hair, emerald green eyes and she was in perfect shape.   
  
After a while he got tired and moved a little. Then he stepped on a stick and it broke in half. The mysterious girl turned and looked where she heard the noise. Then she spotted the young man.   
  
The girl got scared and jumped backwards, falling into the river.   
  
"Help! help!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.   
  
Li was about to take off and let her drown but his heart told him to save her. He tried to ignore it but it had won. He jumped in the water and swam to where she was. The water was tough and hard to swim in.The girl finally lost her conscious and started to sink. Li saw her sink and he panicked and swam faster then dove in the water. He saw her floating and grabbed her waist and went up to get air. The girl was still unconscious. Li put the girl on his back and swam to the shore.   
  
After a few minutes of struggling through the rough water they got onto the shore. After a few seconds the girl slowly woke up.   
  
"*Cough* what *cough* happened?" the girl said between coughs.   
  
"Um, well, you where washing your face in the river and I..well..scared you and um...you fell, but I went and and saved you."   
  
"Hoe!! thank you so much!!!" she jumped and gave him a big hug.   
  
First he was going to push her off, but there was a warm feeling inside of him and he finally hugged her back.   
  
When they let go Sakura screeched, "Hoee, you injured!!!"   
  
Li looked at her confused but then felt something run down his cheek. He rubbed his cheek then saw blood on his hand.   
  
"I'm so sorry. This is my fault!!!" Sakura said unhappily.   
  
"No, it's ok. I'll be fine."   
  
"No, here I'll take you to my house and I'll bandage it."   
  
"No, I shou....."   
  
"I won't take no for an answer!"   
  
Li sighed in defeat. Somehow he felt different when he was with her. He would usually ignore the person and walk off but something told him he wanted to be with her a little longer. So they started walking to Sakura's house.   
  
10 minutes later   
Silence.......   
  
15 minutes later   
Silence.......   
  
Finally Sakura broke the silence. "So.... you never told me your name..."   
  
"To let you know, its Prin...I mean Syaoran. Just call me Li."   
  
"Oh. Nice to meet you Li. My name is Avalon(I'm using the english last name) Sakura."   
  
"Nice to meet you too!"   
  
Silence again.....   
  
Sakura was getting uncomfortable so she broke the silence once again. "So, where do you live?"   
  
"Well..um...I kinda....I live in the streets!!!" Li said, afterwards thinking 'damn why did I say that?'   
  
"Oh!!! If you have no where to go come stay with me!!!!"   
  
"Well...." 'i have no where else to go and they wont find me there'"Ok."   
  
"Ok, we will be there in a few......." Sakura was interrupted by a loud growl.   
  
"Hoe!!What was that?"   
  
"Ggrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooowwwwwwwwlllllllllllllll."   
  
Sakura turned around and saw a huge wolf. He looked mad and really hungry.   
  
"AAAHHH!" Sakura screamed. The wolf got angry and jumped on Sakura.   
  
Li panicked and got his sword. Then he started to run after it. Before he got there he stopped and saw Sakura start glowing. Then a power force threw the wolf and it went into a tree.   
  
Li then yelled, "Force know my plight, release the light!" Then lighting struck the wolf and it was unconscious.   
  
Sakura, still on the floor, got up and made her necklace turn into a wand. "Wolf card, return to your power confined WOLF!!!" the Wolf turned into a card and Sakura grabbed it.   
  
"I am so sorry you had to see that, Li."   
  
Li was in shock as he said, "You know Clow Reed's magic???"   
  
"Huh? How did you know about the Clow Cards. I can sense you have magic powers."   
  
"Well, I cant lie to you Avalon. I'm Clow Reed's son but he died when I was little."   
  
"Really? wait a minute wasn't Clow Reed the King? Hoe! Then that makes you the..the pr..pr"   
  
"Prince."   
  
"I am so sorry, I didnt know!!! I'm so sorry, your Highness!   
  
"No, I should be sorry Avalon."   
  
"Please call me Sakura."   
  
"Uhh..ok Sakura, I ran away from home."   
  
"You ran away from the palace? You should be happy! Your royalty and have everything you ever wanted!"   
  
"Actually you're wrong. You're told half the time what to do and you're forced to find your soulmate by your 16th birthday or you'll be forced to marry your own cousin!!!"   
  
"Really? What I heard is that royalty is fun, but I guess not, no offence. I have to be free and live my own life. But every person would want to be royalty."   
  
"Well, we should get back to your house then."   
  
"Oh! Won't you be worried if your family is worried?"   
  
"No."   
  
"They must miss you. Please, I beg you... tomorrow go back because you're the future king and your family loves you. Promise me you'll go back."   
  
"I promise" 'Oh my lord I promised! I've never promised anyone anything before and I'm promising her?'   
  
"Ok, thank you! You can sleep at my house. Tomorrow I'll walk you back to the palace!!!"   
  
"Sure."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What did you think? e-mail me at sodina_cute@hotmail.com if you have any comments!!!!!!!!! 


	3. 3

Angel of Heart - Chapter 3  
  
As soon as they got to Sakura's house from the long walk they went inside and Sakura made some tea. Both of them sat down and started talking about when Sakura caught all the Clow Cards.   
  
"I had to catch them all by myself, but there was one of my friends who recorded me, her name is Madison and then i have Ceroberous. He lives with Madison now because I'm gone half the time, because I'm in cheerleading and I'm a Dancer."   
  
"Wow, so show me some of your dances."   
  
"Okay!"   
  
  
  
Sakura got up from her seat and went to the cabinet and pulled out a radio. Then she went in the middle where Li could see her and turned the radio on. It was playing Brintney Spears "Sometimes" and she started Dancing.   
  
'She dances like an angel' Li thought. then he scolded himself for thinking that.   
  
Sakura danced lightly and she closed her eyes and started dancing more livelyand putting effort.   
  
  
*Sometimes I run* 'Why do I always run away from things?'   
  
*Sometimes I hide* 'I can't hide from who I am but why does she make me feel different?'   
  
*Sometimes I'm scared of you* 'Yea, why am I scared?'   
  
*But all I really want is to hold you tight* 'Yea, I want to... what!!!what am I thinking?!?!?!?!?!?'   
  
He was mentally kicking himself from that. After she finished dancing, Li started clapping his hands, Sakura blushed then bowed then sat back at her seat.   
  
Then Sakura started talking about Eli, the reincarnation of Clow Reed. Li was shocked when he heard that his father was reincarnated and he really wanted to meet him.   
  
  
"Eli is like a brother to me. At first I didn't know till I turned the Clow Cards into Sakura cards then I battled him then after that he returned to England when we were 11. Then he came back a year later and now Madison and him are dating."   
  
"That's really nice....umm...do you have a boyfriend?"   
  
"Actually,no. I never dated anyone before because my prince charming hasn't came yet. Do you have like a girlfriend that is a princess and she is beautiful and....."   
  
"No, my parents wanted at first for me to choose a princess but all of them were snotty and only wanted me because we are the richest kindom in the world."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Now my mom wants me to marry my cousin Meiling but she is snotty too and wants me to be her so called king, but I can't marry her because I don't even love her."   
  
"Do you have to marry a princess?"   
  
"Yea, I hate every single princess and Meiling is the princess of another kingdom."   
  
"Dang, I'm sorry. I never knew that."   
  
"Yea, that's okay."   
  
"Hoe, we've been talking for hours! it's already 1am!!! I better get some sleep."   
  
"Ok good night. I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
"Good night, your majesty."   
  
"You don't have to call me that."   
  
"Oh I'm sorry I never talked to a prince before. Err, good night Li.   
  
She went up the stairs and changed into her pajamas and she went to sleep.   
  
Li layed on the couch and couldn't sleep.   
  
'I never acted soooo....nice before. Is it because she gives me freedom? Or is it because she's so nice?'   
  
He had a fuzzy feeling when he thought of her. Then in a few minutes he fell asleep.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next Morning  
  
The morning came by slowly, but the weather was cool and the birds were out, singing a soft melody and the sun was bright. Sakura was the first one up and she noticed Li was still sleeping in the couch like a baby. She smiled and started to cook breakfast. 20 minutes later Prince Li woke up and found himself in a couch and the first thing he thought of was 'Sakura'.   
  
He got up and saw her in the kitchen. So he slowly got up and stood in front of the door seeing if she would notice.   
  
A few minutes later she turned around and saw him standing there and she smiled.   
"Good morning Li."   
  
"Good morning, did you have a good sleep?"   
  
"Yup, sure did and I know you had a good night sleep because you were sleeping like a baby."   
  
Li blushed for the first time.   
  
'He looks cute when he blushes.' then Sakura thought 'Why did I just think that?'   
  
"So, you're making breakfast for me???"   
  
"Mmm hmm and I thought about it... do you really want to go back? I mean your parents..I mean that your mother and sisters might be worried but I don't mind you staying for a few more days.   
  
"I really don't wanna go back. Yea, I would love to stay at your place for a few more days."   
  
"Really?!? Well, I can't leave you hanging around the house. I'll show you our neighborhood."   
  
"Uh ok. Um, I got to change first though."   
  
"Yea I forgot! Here first you can eat then go and get ready."   
  
So they sat down and ate. Then Li went upstairs and took a shower.   
  
20 minutes later he was ready to go.   
  
So they left and went exploring.   
  
"And this is our neighboorhood park. I caught a lot of Clow Cards here."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yea."   
  
Sakura looked at the swing and remembered her one time crush.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
Sakura was 11 years old and she was wearing a nice pink dress with sakura flowers over it. Then she turns aroung and sees a guy named Julian.   
  
She puts a 100% smile went up to him.   
  
*Umm....Julian, I have to tell you something.*   
  
*Sure. What is it?*   
  
*I.....uhh...umm....I love you!!*   
  
*No you don't.*   
  
*Huh?*   
  
*Do you love your father?*   
  
*Uhh..yea.*   
  
*Then you don't love me because I'm just like your father and besides I found someone I love. Her name is Sara Li but I know I can't be with her because she's the princess. I know you'll find someone you love more than me and you'll get on and marry that person. You're like a sister to me and I appreciate you caring for me.*   
  
After that she never loved anyone again.   
  
*End of flashback*  
  
She had gotten over it and she moved on with her life.   
  
They were walking around the park and talked a little.   
  
"Don't mind me asking, but where are your family?"   
  
"Oh well... my mom died when I was 3 and my dad is on a big project in America and my brother is in college in England."   
  
"So you live by yourself?"   
  
"Yea, so that's when I started dancing. I was never home and I had no time to feed ceroberous so he moved in with Madison. After a while I stopped dancing and I joined cheerleading. It's summer now so there's no school and I have nothing to do."   
  
"Wow, if I was back at the palace right now, I'd be at a dinner party and all these girls drooling over me."   
  
"Well, who wouldn't drool over you?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Hoe! Um......"   
  
"Hey Sakura!!!"   
To be continued... 


	4. 4

Thank you for the feedback... that's why I'm gonna write more today!!!!!!   
  
Angel of Heart Chapter 4  
  
All of them went inside and Madison made some tea.   
  
Li still couldn't take his eyes off Sakura. As soon as he figured out that he 'loved' her he couldn't stop staring. His emotions was mixed with love and he was scared.   
  
He was scared because he's the prince and Sakura isn't a princess so his mother wouldn't approve. So he decided he would eventually get his own place and go to a Public School. He'd never been to a public school or any other schools. He was always home schooled and half the time training to become a King.   
  
"Hey Sakura!!!!"   
  
Sakura turned around and saw Kero.   
  
"KERO!!!"   
  
She smiled and gave him a hug.   
  
"Long time no see. How was China?"   
  
"Haha long story."   
  
"Don't tell me you ate too much sweets again!"   
  
"Um......"   
  
"I don't think he has to answer." Madison smiled.   
  
"Oh Kero! I want you to meet Prince Li, he's Clow Reeds son."   
  
"Really?!?! I remember him when he was 1. He was so cute and Clow Reed loved him so much. I wonder how Li turned out like this."   
  
"What do mean 'turned out like this'?!?!?!?" Li shouted.   
  
"You know I can say....."   
  
"That's enough you two!" Sakura got tired of them fighting.   
  
They gave each other death glares.   
  
"Hey, does anyone want some cookies?"   
  
"COOKIES!!!!"   
  
Then Kero's stomach started hurting. "Ow can't. Sorry I'm going to bed."   
  
"Wow, I wonder how much sweets he had." Sakura said.   
  
"You don't want to know."   
  
"HAHAHAHA!" Sakura bursted out laughing.   
  
"Li, are you ok?"   
  
After Kero left he started staring at Sakura and got lost in his mind. Then he snapped out of it.   
  
"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine!" He smiled.   
  
"Well, I'd better be going. I wanted to take him to the Carnival"   
  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
Li and Sakura got up from there chairs and left the mansion.   
  
As soon as they left Madison picked up the phone.   
  
  
*RING RING*   
  
*Hello? Eli speaking*   
  
"Hi darling."   
  
*Oh hi! What's up?*   
  
"Oh... just wanted to let you know your half son came to town and met Sakura."   
  
*Really?*   
  
"Yea and I think they make a cute couple."   
  
*Yea and if they truly love each other there powers can be very strong together. Are they official yet?????*   
  
"Nope but give it some time. I have a plan.........."   
  
At the Carnival  
  
Li and Sakura were walking around the carnival.   
  
"Wow, I've never been to a carnival before!!!"   
  
"Really? You need to get out more!"   
  
"To tell you the truth, I've never even left the palace in my life! OH!! I could never be in one place too long!"   
  
"Yea, I'm kinda happy I ran away."   
  
"Well, school is going to start in a couple of weeks and are you going to plan to come to our school?????"   
  
"Yea, I'm not going back to the palace and it might be fun."   
  
"It's going to be so much fun! Are you going to play any sport?"   
  
"Well...I like to play soccer back at the palace. Are there any Soccer teams?"   
  
"Yea, try-outs are next week, you should try out. I'm gonna try for cheerleading."   
  
"Okay, your not mad about me staying a little longer?"   
  
"Nope not at all. In fact I want you to be free for once."   
  
"I'm liking it so far."   
  
"Let's go on the roller coaster!!!!"   
  
"Sure, why not?"   
  
They both went and got in line.   
  
Li looked up and saw how tall it was. It was 100 feet tall and it had lots of loops. He got nervous.   
  
"It's are turn next Li!"   
  
He heard the people before scream 'oh god'*GULP*   
  
"Are you ok Li?"   
  
"Yyeeaaaa...II'mmm ffiinnneeee!"   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
He calmed down thinking he was going to be with her.   
  
He smiled and replied, "Yea."   
  
They both smiled at each other.   
  
"NEXT!"   
  
They both went and got on the ride in the front row seat.   
  
Li started to shiver.   
  
"It's going to be okay Li."   
  
"Yea."   
  
Sakura saw Li and she smiled and grabbed Li's hand.   
  
Li smiled at her then the ride started going. In fear, Li closed his eyes.   
  
Then the ride went up and stopped. It was like this for a few minutes.   
  
Then Li opened his eyes and saw he was still on the top of the Roller Coaster. He heard people screaming. Then fire police came and helicoptors but they couldnt get to close because there was a force keeping them out.   
  
"Oh Li were stuck!" Sakura looked down. "I'm scared!"   
  
"Why can't the helicoptors come to us?"   
  
"Hoe! I can feel a magic force!"   
  
"Me too."   
  
She closed her eyes and a tear fell down.   
  
"What's wrong Sakura?"   
  
"I'm scared of heights."   
  
"Oh well, keep your eyes closed."   
  
Li scooted closer to her then put a arm around her. She put her face agaonst his chest.   
  
'I need a plan,' Sakura thought.   
  
Then she thought of something.She opened her eyes and then she pulled out her wand.   
  
"Sleep!!!!!!!"   
  
She had used the sleep card. Everyone fell asleep except her and Li.   
  
"Ok, how are we going to do this?"   
  
"Why dont you use the float card to get us out of here."   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Float card!"   
  
The float card came out and Li and Sakura got on and it took off to land. Sakura felt uncomfortable and Li noticed so he put an arm around her waist. As soon as they got down Sakura fainted because she was still frightened. Li picked her up and started walking to her house.   
  
He stopped and saw a poster saying:   
  
"Missing Prince Award 1,000,000 dollars. Dead or alive."   
  
'Dead? Wow, that's how much they love me...' then he headed back.   
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Eli, that was scary!"   
  
"I know it was and you know what's scary about it????"   
  
"What?"   
  
"I didn't do it."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What did you think? e-mail me at sodina_cute@hotmail.com 


	5. 5

Angel Sakura: Hi i'm back and today i have a special guest!   
Kero: Hello everyone!!!!   
Angel Sakura: Yea, anyways what do think about my fan fiction? should i continue my FanFic???   
EVERYONE: YYYEEAAA!!!!!!   
Kero: i would continue but leave that gaki kid out of the story   
Angel Sakura: I can't because it's S+S forever!!!!!!   
Kero: make it K+C   
Angel Sakura: K+C???   
Kero: yea Kero+Chocolate!!!!!!!   
*Angel Sakura sweatdrops*   
Angel Sakura: Yea anyways......   
Kero: got any food????   
Angel Sakura: Hey if you eat my chocolate cake you'll be sorry!!!   
Kero: Uh...what cake?   
Angel Sakura: You ate it!!!!   
Angel Sakura starts chasing him.   
Kero: Help!!!!!! Well on with the story!!!!!!   
  
Chapter5  
  
Li took Sakura back to Sakura's house. He layed her down in her bed wondering who made the roller coaster stop but then went back and made some Hot Chocolate.   
  
'I wonder who it was.' He thought as he sat down on the couch and slowly fell asleep.   
  
*Li's Dream*   
  
*I know where you are.*   
  
*Huh?*   
  
*A dangerous force is coming and I want you to be next to The Card Mistress.*   
  
*Father?*   
  
*Yea, I'm here to guide you and your mother is worried but you need to be there to protect Sakura cause she can't do it alone.*   
  
*Yes Father, I'll do as you please.*   
  
*One more thing...*   
  
*Yea?*   
  
*If you're falling in love with Sakura, you better tell her soon because you can loose her forever...*   
  
*End of Dream*   
  
Li woke up but it was still dark. He got up and went to check on Sakura.   
  
She was still asleep and he sat next to her bed. He carefully ran his fingers through her hair. A few minutes later he got up and started to head for the door.   
  
"Li?"   
  
Li turned around and saw Sakura sitting up.   
  
"How long have I been asleep?"   
  
"Not too long. You should get some sleep."   
  
"Yea...and Li? Thanks for everything."   
  
He smiled and closed the door.   
  
Sakura grabbed her blanket and hugged it really tight. She smiled really big.   
  
'Li, I think I'm in love.'   
  
She then fell asleep.   
  
Next Week  
  
"Li! Today's the try outs. You better get up!"   
  
Sakura ran and jumped on Li when he was laying on the couch.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Today is try outs for soccer and cheerleading!"   
  
"Oh yea."   
  
"Also we have to sign up for school. Are you sure your going to go to a public school?"   
  
"Yea, of course."   
  
She smiled. "Great... now get ready!"   
  
"Wait! I.. have no shorts or nothing..."   
  
"You can borrow some of my brothers old clothes."   
  
"Okay."   
  
They got ready then left.   
  
"Okay, now guys get on the field and show us what you got!!!!"   
  
The soccer players went first so the cheerleaders had to wait. Sakura sat on the bleachers next to her friends Rika and Nikki.   
  
Sakura thought 'I hope he does good.'   
  
Then the couch blew the whistle and everyone started playing. Li got the ball and started running.   
  
'He's fast!'   
  
He stopped half way across the field and hit the ball in the goal. The goaly didn't even see the ball.   
  
"WOW!"   
  
Sakura started clapping and also the other cheerleaders.   
  
"He's so hot!"   
  
"Yup, but he's going to be my boyfriend."   
  
"No He's not, he's mine!"   
  
Two girls in back of Sakura started arguing on whos gonna be Li's new girlfriend. Sakura just giggled.   
  
Then she saw Logan last years team captain a staring at her. He had blue eyes and blond hair and really muscular. He smiled at her and she made a lop sided smile back. Li saw this and got mad.   
  
Li and Logan were really good. Then the two of them had to see who's going to be team captain so the coach made them play 1 on 1.   
  
They started playing and it didn't take Li too long to get the ball and kick it past the goaly.   
  
Logan just blinked. 'I can't believe it!'   
  
"Wow, Li that was terrific. Everyone made it this year and I say this years team captain is Li!!!!!"   
  
Li smiled and the cheerleaders were cheering for him.   
  
Sakura was screaming her lungs out. "GO LI!!!!!"   
  
"I wonder how she nows his name," Nikki said to Rika.   
  
Then it was time for cheerleading try-outs. The girls went in the field and started streching.   
  
"Boy, look at those girls!" one of the guys said.   
  
Li and the soccer team sat down on the bleachers and were watching the cheerleaders.   
  
"Only Sakura looks good out there" said Logan.   
  
"Yep, I wonder why she doesn't date yet."   
  
"Not for long because this year she's mine!" Logan said.   
  
Li looked at Logan and Logan just winked.   
  
They continued to watch the cheerleaders who started doing a couple of cheers then flips, which all the girls did cart-wheels except for Sakura. Sakura ran and did a cart-wheel then did two back flips the 2 back flips with no hands.   
  
The guys were whistling at her.   
  
Sakura blushed then looked at Li. Li just smiled at her and she smiled back.   
  
Then they did more cheers till it was over.   
  
"Okay, Now I want to say all of you did good this year soI'll start going down the list."   
  
Sakura smiled and Lindsey, Sakura's enemy, was saying, "I'm going to be team captain this year!"   
  
And all of the girls rolled there eyes except for her friends.   
  
"Rikka."   
"Nikki."   
"Sara."   
"Carla."   
"Monica."   
"Nicole."   
"Mikki."   
"Cristal."   
  
"And this years co-captain is....Lindsey Jordan."   
  
"So this years captain is Sakura Avalon!!!!!"   
  
All the guys were whisteling and screaming for her. Sakura smiled and Lindsey was so pissed off.   
  
"I think I should of got team captain." Lindsey said walked back to the guys. She started flirting with them and then she spotted Li.   
  
"Hi there, I'm Lindsey and who might you be?"   
  
"I'm Li."   
  
"Cute name."   
  
"Yea....thanks."   
  
"Are you new?"   
  
"Yea."   
  
"Oh, you're so cute!!!!"   
  
  
"Hey Li!"   
  
Li spotted Sakura and smiled.   
  
"Congratulations Li!"   
  
"Thanks, you too."   
  
"Wanna go sign up now?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
"Hey Li, what about me?" Lindsey said sadly.   
  
"Uhh..yea..I'll see you later."   
  
"Okay cutie, buh bye!"   
  
Then Li and Sakura head off.   
  
'Just a matter of time Li' Logan thought and went off.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What did you think???????? e-mail me at sodina_cute@hotmail.com. 


	6. 6

Hi I'm back! Hope you liked my last chapter...   
  
What do you think is going to happen and with a prince going to school?   
  
Well read and find out!!!!!   
  
  
Angel of Heart -Chapter 6  
  
Li and Sakura went inside the school and started to sign up.   
  
"Hey Li, what events are you going to take???"   
  
"I dunno. What are you going to take???"   
  
"I wanna try something new.....let's see mabye I'll sign up for PE and Band!!!! That would be fun!!!!!!"   
  
"Great... then I will too."   
  
"Cool!"   
  
They both signed up and got there schedules.   
  
"We got all the same classes!!!!"   
  
"Yea." Li was so happy about that.   
  
"School starts next week, uh we need to get you a uniform and some school supplies!"   
  
"Oh yea! I forgot about that!"   
  
"I got an idea! You and Eli are almost the same size, we'll get a couple of uniforms from there and I'll ask Madison for supplies!"   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Great!" she smiled.   
  
Sakura was looking forward to being with Li for the school year.   
  
  
  
They headed out and went to get something to eat.   
  
  
They went to a nice restraunt with lots of people but they scooted away when they saw the most coolest couple approaching.   
  
"Hi Elisa,two seats please!" Sakura said happily.   
  
"Hey Sakura, where's Madison?" Elisa asked.   
  
"She's with Eli probably."   
  
"There still going out?" Elisa has a crush on Eli. "Oh okay, right this way then," Elisa said sadly.   
  
Elisa found a nice spot for both of them.   
  
They sat down in a nice booth and started to look at the menu.   
  
"Hmm...what should I get????" Li asked.   
  
"I know what I'm getting... a hamburger with a strawberry shake."   
  
"I've never tasted a hamburger before."   
  
"Oh my God, really?!?!?!?!"   
  
"Yea, at the palace they make us eat fish and fancy stuff."   
  
"Then you should try it!"   
  
"Okay."   
  
Then Elisa cameand asked, "Have you decided?"   
  
"Yea two hamburgers with cheese and one strawberry shake and umm....."   
  
"Chocolate shake," Li said.   
  
"Yea, one chocolate shake."   
  
"Okay Miss Sakura, it will be here in a few minutes."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
Then Elisa left.   
  
  
  
"Sakura, why are all these people staring?" Li whispered.   
  
"Hoe!! I didn't even notice."   
  
She looked at the people and everyone were staring at her. Then she turned to look at Li and Li looked at her.   
  
"I'm getting uncomfortable."   
  
"Yea, me two."   
  
Then a couple came in the resteraunt and saw Sakura and Li.   
  
  
  
"Hey Sakura,Li!"   
  
Madison came in with her boyfriend Eli.   
  
"Eli, you haven't met your half son, Li, have you?"   
  
"Nope not yet. Last time I can remember him he was such a small child!"   
  
Li stared at Eli.   
  
Eli went to Li and bowed. "Nice to meet you Li."   
  
"Yea, nice to meet you too."   
  
Li looked at Eli and was thought, 'That's my father's reincarnated self?' He didn't jump all over him and cry because he didn't feel comfortable with him.   
  
"Why don't you two join us?" Sakura asked politely.   
  
"No, that's okay. Eli wand I want to talk privately."   
  
"Hoe, okay."   
  
"Oh and Eli, can Li borrow some uniforms for school and Madison, can Li use some supplies for school?"   
  
"Yea," Eli and Madison said in unison.   
  
"Okay, thanks!"   
  
"Hey Madison, why are all these people staring at us?" Li said questionly.   
  
"They think you two are the Cutest couple ever!!!!!!"   
  
Li and Sakura blushed.   
  
"Well, got to go!"   
  
Madison grabbed Eli's hand and went to sit at the other side of the resteraunt.   
  
  
  
"Here's your orders!"   
  
Elisa came back with there hamburgers and shakes. Then she left fast without asking if they needed anything else.   
  
Li started drinking his shake. He loved Chocolate so much!   
  
"Hey Li, you should stop drinking so fast. You can get a headache!"   
  
"It's so good! Don't you like chocolate?"   
  
"Well, I never really tasted chocolate shakes before."   
  
"Then you've got to try some!" Li handed his shake to Sakura and without thinking she drank half of it, using 'Li's' straw.   
  
"Yum! This is good!"   
  
"Yea, told you!"   
  
"I drank half of it, now you have to have half of my shake!"   
  
"No that's ok."   
  
"No! It's delicious."   
  
Sakura made a puppy dog face and Li just couldn't resist it so he took her shake and drank it.   
  
"Not bad!"   
  
"Told you it's good."   
  
"Yea, now I'm not letting you have your shake back!"   
  
"Hey... I still want some!"   
  
"Come and get it!"   
  
Sakura held Li's shake and Li grabbed Sakura's shake and took the straw out and put it in his shake and drank some.   
  
"Chocolate and Strawberry are good together!"   
  
"Let me try some."   
  
She grabbed Li's straw and drank some of her shake, mixing the chocolate and srawberry together.   
  
"You're right!"   
  
  
  
"Haha, hey lover birds!"   
  
  
They both turned around and saw Logan, Lindsey, Cristal, Carla, and other of Logan's jocked friends.   
  
"You two better wash your straws out or were you doing that on purpose???" Lindsey asked.   
  
Sakura blushed "We were just having fun!"   
  
"Well whatever, but Li, you didn't enjoy that, did you?" Lindsey asked with her sappy so-called puppy face. Li made a disgusted look towards Lindsey.   
  
"Actually, I did," Li said.   
  
"You wanna head out?" Li asked Sakura.   
  
"Sure," Sakura replied.   
  
They both got up from there seats and left.   
  
Lindsey screamed saying, "Bye Li, I love you!!!!!"   
  
Li paid the waiter and left... completly ignoring Lindsey.   
  
  
  
Sakura had a sad look on her face once they got outside.   
  
Li noticed this and asked, "What's wrong?"   
  
"I'm sorry for getting you embarrassed."   
  
"You didn't get me embarrassed. Let me tell you, that Lindsey girl is so annoying!"   
  
"She always gets what she wants and I've never beated her in anything besides sports. Thats why she hates me."   
  
"Don't let that cheesy girl make you give up your hopes and dreams. Ignore her."   
  
"Thanks Li."   
  
Then all of a sudden they sensed something.   
  
  
"A Clow Card."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Angel Sakura:A clow card???? what will happen next????   
Kero: Li dies and we live happily ever after!   
Angel Sakura: that wasn't nice!   
Kero: hahahahahaha   
Tori: hey where's my cake?????   
Kero: UUUHHHHH buh bye!!!!!!   
Tori glared at kero and started to strangle kero. Angel Sakura joined in.   
Kero: okay okay S+S forever and i'll buy you a new cake!!!!!   
Angel Sakura and Tori let go of Kero and give Hi fives to each other.   
  
  
Email me at mailtp:sodina_cute@hotmail.com 


	7. 7

Hi im back!!!!!!   
I started reading people's Fanfiction and i read Chette fanfics and i loved every single one of them!!!!!!   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Angel of Heart -Chapter 7  
  
"Clow Card."   
  
Both sensed it coming from the park. They ran all the way over there and saw nothing. They were both clueless.   
  
"I can sense it but I don't see anything."   
  
All of a sudden Sakura yelped in pain and Li got scared and fell on the ground. She had a bad pain but she stopped and looked at Li with blank eyes.   
  
"Sakura? What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing is wrong."   
  
She smiled and helped him up.   
  
Then she started hugging him. Li was really clueless about it but he ignored it and hugged her back.The hug wasn't warm and fuzzy feeling like the last time they hugged.   
  
Then after a few minutes Sakura pulled back. "I know you love her," Sakura said in a male voice.   
  
Li looked at her strangly and asked, "Huh?"   
  
"Don't play dumb kid. I know you love her and you better stay away or I'll kill you and your precious little cherry blossom."   
  
"You better not hurt her or I will......"   
  
"You will what? I am more powerful than you and Sakura so you better lay off her."   
  
"I won't and that's final!"   
  
"I'll make a deal, you can stay with her but if you kiss her I'll take your powers and kill you and I'll live with Sakura happily ever after! HAHAHAHAHA."   
  
Then he got out of Sakura's body and she fainted and Li caught her.   
  
He had a tear in his eye. Syaoran picked her up and layed her next to a Sakura tree.He sat right next to her. And he held her tight. He closed his eyes filling her warmth inside of him.He then fell asleep.   
  
2 hours Later......  
  
Li woke up and found a beautiful Angel lying in his arms. She was laying on him and her head was on his chest and she was hugging him like a teddy bear. He smiled and stared at her. A few minutes later Sakura woke up and saw her hugging Li. She looked up at him and saw Li looking at her. She blushed and he blushed also.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Uh...we..I mean you fainted so I let you sleep here for a while."   
  
"Oh okay, thanks."   
  
Li and Sakura kept looking at each other and they got lost in each others eyes.   
  
Silence.....   
  
"Um...we better get going. It's getting late."   
  
"Yea."   
  
They both got up and headed back to the house.   
  
First day of school  
  
"Oh no! I'm going to be sooooo late!!!!!!!"   
  
Sakura woke up and noticed it was late so she quickly got ready. Li of course was up early and already to go. He decided to make breakfast.   
  
Li counted..   
"5...4...3...2...1..."   
  
CRASH!   
  
Sakura ran down stairs and tripped and fell.   
  
Li laughed to himself while asking, "Sakura, you want breakfast?"   
  
"Yea sure!"   
  
She sat down and ate. After they were done Sakura got her rollerblades on.   
  
"Oh Li, I got you a present!"   
  
She gave a box to Li and he opened it.   
  
"Roller Blades?"   
  
"Yea, so we can rollerblade together!"   
  
"Thanks."   
  
He sat down and put them on and they left.   
  
"Wow! I never rollerbladed before... it's so fun!"   
  
Li was rollerblading and doing all these tricks.   
  
"You never rollerbladed? Wow, you got the hang of it fast! The first time I rollerbladed I fell down so many times!"   
  
They both started laughing. Then they got to the school and heard the bell rang.   
  
"Oh no! We're late!"   
  
They skated faster and threw the skates in the locker and put there shoes on and ran to class.   
  
They ran in class but the class already began.   
  
"Nice of you to join." the teacher said.   
  
"We're sorry." Sakura said embarrassed.   
  
"Take your seats."   
  
They both in the back of the class and took there seats. Li sat in back of Sakura and Sakura sat next to Madison. Back of Madison was Eli. Then in front of Madison was Lindsey. Also in front of Sakura was Logan.   
  
Class ended and already they had homework.   
  
They went to three more classes then lunch.   
  
At lunch  
  
Sakura,Li,Madison,Eli,Chelsea and Nikki sat at lunch.Chelsea and Nikki had a private conversation.   
  
"That new kid Li is sooooo cute!" Chelsea whispered.   
  
"Yea, he reminds me of someone."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yea."   
  
"HELLO EVERYONE!!!!!!!" A strange guy said.   
  
"Oh, it's you Zachary. I thought it was someone important." Chelsea said annoyed.   
  
"Well, you know there's a legend that is about...."   
  
Chelsea got mad and hit him. He shut up after that.   
  
"Oh hey, who's the new Kid?" Zachary asked.   
  
"Oh! This is Li." Sakura said happily.   
  
"Oh well... hey I'm Zachary."   
  
Li smiled and said "Hi."   
  
At the other table  
  
"I wonder why Li is hanging around over there he should hang over here!" Lindsey said.   
  
"Yea, Sakura should too." Logan said.   
  
"Well, get them over here!" Lindsey shouted.   
  
"Hey Sakura! Li! Come over here!"   
  
Sakura and Li looked at them annoyed and continued to talk.   
  
Lindsey and Logan got up and went over to there table.   
  
"You know, you never ignore us, especially me!" Lindsey shouted at Sakura.   
  
"Oh, we didn't hear you," Sakura said smiling.   
  
"Whatever."   
  
Lindsey sat down next to Li and grabbed his arm. Li tried to pull away but gave up. Sakura saw that and got jealous. Logan sat next to Sakura and scooted really close to her. Li saw this and got mad.   
  
"So Li, wanna do something after practice?"   
  
"No."   
  
"What? Why?"   
  
"I have homework."   
  
"Well, what about tomorrow?"   
  
"Na."   
  
"Please!"   
  
"I have...a....date!"   
  
"With who?"   
  
"Uhh...Sakura!"   
  
"What?!?!?!?"   
  
Then the bell rang and they headed to class with a very red Li.   
  
After School  
  
"I never knew that taking band would be so much fun!" Sakura said to Li.   
  
"Ya, I guess."   
  
"What are you planning to play?"   
  
"Saxophone."   
  
"Really, I wanna play the clarinet!"   
  
"The clarinet sounds nice too."   
  
They tried to make a good conversation but was interupted when there coaches were saying to get back.   
  
Sakura went and started cheering and Li went and played soccer.   
  
After practice they both met up and skated home.   
  
"Why is Li with Sakura?" Lindsey asked herself as she saw them leaving and she got really upset.   
  
To be continued......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
What did you think? email me at sodina_cute@hotmail.com 


	8. 8

Hi im back again!!!! i decided to keep writing on this story and lay back on my other one for a while because more people like this story more than my other. *sigh* oh well on with the Fic!!!!!!!!!!   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Angel of Heart Chapter 8  
  
The next few weeks of school was going great. Li had became popular and he had made great friends and girls were drooling all over him. He didn't seem to care about all those other girls only 'Sakura'.   
  
They won all there soccer games so far and Sakura was right by him cheering for ONLY him. He thought about what would happen if he got to close with Sakura. But he decided if he ever kissed her nothing bad would happen to her but it will kill him though. He didn't care so he thought he would wait for the right time.   
  
Before School, in the classroom  
  
"So, who are you going with to the fall ball?" Nikki asked Chelsea.   
  
"Well of course. Every year I go with Zachary but this year I don't know. I think more girls are onto him now. I wonder why. Who are you going with?"   
  
"Nobody. I might stay home and read a book or something."   
  
"OOHHH."   
  
Madison interuppted and said, "I'm going with Eli."   
  
She smiled really big.   
  
"Yea, you go with him every year! But the person I'm worried about is Sakura." Chelsea said looking at Sakura who was making a conversation with Logan and she didn't hear.   
  
"Yea, she never goes to the dance, but this year im hoping that Li will ask her and she will say yes." Madison said.   
  
"No, a lot of guys asked her out and she said no to all of them! I mean look how Logan is trying to flirt but Sakura is backing off and she is clueless!"   
  
"Well, just give her some time," Nikki said.   
  
"Yea, that's what I'm doing."   
  
They all look at Sakura and she was still talking to Logan. Madison looked at a really mad Li. Li was looking at both of them and he got jealous but Lindsey was right next to his desk and trying to hold his hand but Li was moving it before she can touch it.   
  
*Sakura's and Logans Conversation*   
  
They just finished laughing about a joke Logan said to her. They looked at each other closely.   
  
'Logan doesn't have the nice eyes like Li,' she thought.   
  
"Sakura are you going to the fall ball with anyone?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Well, you wanna go with me?"   
  
"No, I'm sorry I'm not going to the ball. I have other plans."   
  
"Oh okay. Well, how about the Winter Ball?"   
"I don't know."   
  
'I wonder what happens if I kiss her,' Logan thought.   
  
Logan looked at her and Sakura looked at him with boardness and hope- the-conversation-ends-now kind of look. Logan leaned foward and kissed Sakura.   
  
Sakura didn't kiss back. She looked at him with a scared look.   
  
*SMACK*   
  
Sakura slapped Logan and she got up from her seat and left class.   
  
Li saw the kiss and got really mad and he went up to Logan and punched Logan then ran after Sakura.   
  
Sakura was running out of school and climbed the Sakura Tree and sat there.   
  
'Why did he kiss me? We have no relashionship and the kiss was not romantic and it didnt even feel right.'   
  
She rubbed her lips on her sleeves trying to take the taste off.   
  
Li looked everywhere and saw Sakura on a tree. He went up to her and climbed the tree and sat next to Sakura on the branch.   
  
Sakura didnt see him and when she saw Li she got scared and almost fell off the branch but luckily Li grabbed her hand and stopped her.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"No problem. Why did you run off like that?"   
  
"You didn't see?"   
  
"Yea I saw, but you didn't have to run off like that."   
  
"Yea, I guess I shouldn't have, I guess I was just scared that's all."   
  
"Why are you scared?"   
  
"Because when you kiss someone it has to mean something and you have to feel warm inside. People tried to kiss me before and I just didn't feel anything and it was just gross."   
  
"So, you plan not to kiss anyone for a while?" Li asked, kinda sad.   
  
"Well, not until I find my true love," Sakura replied.   
  
"You're lucky, I can't find my true love, I'm forced to love someone."   
  
Sakura didn't reply.   
  
"Oh, so I hear your not going to the fall ball," Li said changing the subject.   
  
"No, I never go."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"It just doesn't feel right."   
  
"Well, if your not going, then I'm not either."   
  
"Hoe... just because of me?????"   
  
"Yea, because I was planning on asking you."   
  
"Really? Well if I went with you...I guess I would go."   
  
"Really? You wanna go with me???"   
  
"Yea!!!!"   
  
'This feels right,' Sakura thought and smiled.   
  
"You wanna head back???"   
  
"I guess,"   
  
They jumped off the tree and headed back to school.   
  
Next Day  
  
Li and Sakura woke up late as usual and skated fast to school without breakfast.   
  
When they got in class everybody was already seated.   
  
They sat down and started there assignment.   
  
"Before we get started we have a new student today.Come on in!"   
  
A girl walked in the class and she was wearing her school uniform, but no hat and she had her hair ties in two pig tail buns.   
  
"Kids, I'd like you to meet Meilin Rae."   
  
Li gasped and fell to the floor.   
  
Meilin looked around and saw a familiar boy. Then she noticed it was Li.   
  
'Just where I thought I'd find him.'   
  
"Hmm, why don't you tell us about yourself?"   
  
"I'm 15 years old and I moved from....a kingdom and I wanted to learn a lot about japanese."   
  
"Interesting. Why don't you go sit next to Eli?"   
  
"Okay." she went and before she sat she looked at Li and winked.   
  
Li thought, 'Oh god, now I'm in trouble!' then looked at Sakura.   
  
"She seems nice," Sakura whispered to Li.   
  
"Ha! You have no idea."   
  
"Really? I don't but make a good impression on her... so smile," Sakura said.   
  
She looked at Li and he couldn't stand but to smile.   
  
'OH MY GOD!!!!! LI IS SMILING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Meilin thought. 'She must be special to him but..but he's mine!!!!!!'   
  
She got mad and was gonna go 'kill' Sakura but the teacher said, "Are you going to join us or our you guys interested in each others faces than the assignment?" the teacher said.   
  
Li and Sakura snapped out of it. They stood up and said, "Yes Sir," at the same time.   
  
Then they realized what they said and said,"I mean no sir!" They blushed 5 shades of red.   
  
The whole class started laughing.   
  
They stayed quiet for the rest of the day   
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
So what did you think? I wanna make the next chapter "SPECIAL" and people told me to make it S+S and dont worry its S+S forever!!!!!!!!!   
  
E-mail me at sodina_cute@hotmail.com 


	9. 9

Hello people i'm back.   
you know the japanese cardcaptor series is way better than the english series??? i mean come on the english cut out the part when Li confesses he loves Sakura!!!!!! i almosted started crying:( but then i got over it!   
LETS ALL SUE CC FOR DOING THAT!!!!!! j/k lets not!!!!!   
  
okay how is the fics so far????   
hehehehe anyways i told you before i'm sorry i couldnt make a christmas special or anything but i promise to put a valentines special!!!!!! okay i got some idea's from someone and i'm going to make my "Special chapter" in another one because first I wanna get rid of Meilin. hehehehehe.   
  
okay well on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Angel of Heart -Chapter 9 (Feelings)  
  
During and after school was really hard for Li. He tried to avoid Meilin all day. After class he ran out of the class without Sakura and he'd run to his next class. Luckily he only had 6 classes with her and the other he had band and she had chorus. At lunch he ran and hid in the library and Sakura didn't see him all day after that.   
  
After School  
  
After practice Li changed and he started to walk when he saw Meilin looking around for him. He got scared and started running, and not waiting for Sakura.   
  
"Hey Li!!!!"   
  
Li expected it to be Meilin but it was Sakura. He turned around and smiled.   
  
"What's with you? You've been ignoring me all day and you didn't even wait up for me!!!!"   
  
"I'm really really sorry, you see I know the new girl Meilin."   
  
"Yea, I invited her to eat lunch with us today."   
  
"You what! Nevermind.....anyways she's supposed to be my fia....."   
  
"Hey! There you are!!!!!" Meilin spotted both of them and shouted.   
  
"Great," Li whispered.   
  
"Where have you been? I've been looking for you all day!!!!!"   
  
"I've been busy," he said coldly.   
  
"No excuse! Anyways, why are you here?"   
  
"I should be asking you the same question Princess Meilin!!!!"   
  
Sakura gasped. "You are?"   
  
"Yea duh!!!! Well PRINCE LI I'm here to get you so we can get married in 10 months!!!!"   
  
"No Meilin! I'm not marrying you. Thats the whole reason why I left!!!"   
  
"No you didn't, you love me too much to do that!!!!"   
  
"No! I don't love you! I....love someone else and you know the rules... IF I don't find my bride I have to marry you!!!!"   
  
"Is your so called lover a princess???"   
  
"No."   
  
"Ha! You can't marry her! The law says you have to marry a princess!!!"   
  
"Well I....."   
  
"I love it when I win an argument!"   
  
Li was going to chant a spell on her but he saw Sakura and he didn't want to show his 'old' self to her so he kept quiet.   
  
Meilin grabbed his arm and held it tight. Li tried to excape but gave up.   
  
Sakura kept quiet and she saw Meilin grabbing his arm and she frowned.   
  
Meilin looked at Sakura and stuck her tongue out at her, but Sakura didn't do anything.   
  
Sakura was getting jealous of her. "Hey why don't we go get something to eat my treat!" Sakura offered.   
  
"Sure, if your paying!" Meilin said.   
  
They went to Village Inn and ate there.   
  
Li sat next to Meilin and Sakura sat on the other side of the table and sat alone.   
  
They ordered drinks and the looked at the menu. Sakura ordered a salad because she wasn't hungry. Li didn't want anything and Meilin ordered a $10.00 hamburger.   
  
They started talking about there life and all of a sudden a mysterious boy came up to there table.   
  
"Excuse me. I'm waiting for a friend of mine and I was wondering if I can sit here till he shows up?"   
  
Li was going to say 'hell no,' but Sakura said, "Sure."   
  
He smiled and sat next to Sakura.   
  
"So what's your name?" Sakura asked the boy.   
  
"Shawn Killer."   
  
"Nice to meet you! I'm Sakura Avalon and this is my friends Li and Meilin."   
  
He smiled at them.   
  
"I've never seen you around before," Sakura said.   
  
"Oh, I just moved here from America."   
  
"Wow! I always wanted to go there!"   
  
"It's so beautiful up there, especially California."   
  
"Cool! I should go there."   
  
"Yea, you should." Then he said, "Well, I've got to go. I guess my friend didn't show up...I'll see you again sometime."   
  
"Yea, bye!!!!"   
  
Sakura watched him go off. She examined him. He had deep blue eyes and brown hair. It was combed neatly to the back and was wearing 'baggy' pants and a white t-shirt.   
  
'He's cute,' Sakura thought then she remembered Li.   
  
She looked over at Li and Meilin was still on his arm and then she looked back to where Shawn was walking but he already dissapeared.   
  
They started walking home and Meilin asked Li, "Where are you staying???"   
  
"None of your business."   
  
"Does anyone know your a prince?"   
  
"No."   
  
"You want them to find out?"   
  
"No!!"   
  
"Then tell me or I'll tell them you are a prince!!"   
  
"Okay fine then, I'm staying at a...."   
  
He looks at Sakura.   
  
"In an...arpartment!"   
  
"Then I should go with you!"   
  
"No you don't... we.... I mean I have to go now!"   
  
He started running off towards Sakura's house.   
  
It was just Meilin and Sakura.   
  
"He's different," Meilin said.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"He was always so....mean and rude to everyone."   
  
"Really? I think he's nice and sweet!"   
  
Meilin couldn't help but laugh. "No! He's the meanest guy in all of the kingdom!! He kills everything and everyone that bothers him. I'm pretty suprised he's being nice and sweet to you."   
  
"Hoe!"   
  
"Well, no suprise there. Remember, he's mine and I really don't want you getting in are relationship, understand???"   
  
Sakura nodded. she didn't believe her about the relashionship or his other side of him.   
  
"Good girl. Now I'll see you!"   
  
She went off and went to who knows where.   
  
After she left she didn't want to go back to her house so she started walking to the park. She sat down on a bench and it was already dark so she started looking at the stars.   
  
She then heard someone behind her. At first, she thought it was Li but it wasn't.   
  
"Hi Sakura."   
  
She looked at the person and it was Eli.   
  
"Oh, Hi Eli."   
  
"Hi. What brings you here?"   
  
"Oh. I'm just thinking."   
  
"May I ask what you're thinking about?"   
  
"You see there's this guy and well.... I kind of like him but he's supposed to be engaged to my friend and even...if we did love each other his family wouldn't approve. Life is soooo unfair!"   
  
"Do you love him?"   
  
Sakura's head shot up. "Huh?"   
  
"Do you love him?"   
  
Sakura thought for a minute. She closed her eyes and there was a flashback.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
A few nights ago   
  
Li and Sakura were at that same bench and they were looking at the stars.   
  
"You wonder who you might be with in the near future?"   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Like your true love."   
  
"No, I'm free.. I shouldn't think of that kind of stuff."   
  
"You believe in love?"   
  
"Of course I believe in it."   
  
"Really, I dont know if I believe in it. I really don't know what love means."   
  
"Really? Love is someone who you find irresistable and you care for soo much you feel this nice warm feeling inside and you can't take that person off your mind and you wanna be by that person every minute."   
  
"Wow, I never knew that. Now I know I'm scared of it."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because they might break your heart."   
  
"If the person loves you really much and you love them back there can't be no disturbance between your relationship."   
  
"How do you know when you're in love?"   
  
"Look inside yourself and you'll find out."   
  
"Thanks so much. That helped a lot."   
  
Then they continued to look at the stars.   
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and saw Eli still waiting. She looked inside her self just like Li said and she found the answer. She gasped and jumped from her seat.   
  
"I do love him!"   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Sakura figured out she loves Li! yea!!! but wait! who's this mysterious Shawn guy? will he affect this new relationship between them? find out next chapter!!!!!   
  
Email Angel Sakura at sodina_cute@hotmail.com.com 


	10. 10

Hello everyone im back!   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Chapter 10  
  
Sakura slowly walked back to her house. She still couldn't believe that she had been so blind. 'What happens if he doesn't love me though?'   
  
She then thought of Meilin and how pretty she was. 'Even if he does like me I can't compete with Meilin!'   
  
She *sighed* then she realized she was already at the front door. Sakura wanted to open the door but was scared now.   
  
'Why am I so scared?.... Love.'   
  
She took a deep breath and opened the door. The house was dark and Li was no where in sight.   
  
"Hmm, must be asleep!"   
  
She threw her backpack down and was about to go upstairs when she spotted a candle.   
  
She went over and was about to blow it when she saw a note. It read:   
  
'Go to the kitchen.'   
  
She did as it told her and she went to the kitchen and spotted another candle and a note. She opened the other and it read:   
  
'Suprise.'   
  
Then all of a sudden the light turned on and there was food and candles lid up by themselves and there in front of the door was of course 'Li.'   
  
"Suprise."   
  
Sakura eyes sparkled in happiness and Li grabbed her hand and sat her down on a chair. He got her a plate and put lots of delicous food in it.   
  
"How did you know I was hungry?"   
  
"You hardly ate your salad and besides I haven't eaten either."   
  
He sat down 'next' to her and they both ate.   
  
After they ate they both started washing dishes. There hands brushed a couple of times and they both blushed.   
  
"Thanks for the dinner Li. It was wonderful."   
  
"Your welcome, the reason why I did this is because....well.....I wanna give you something."   
  
He held up a little box and Sakura gasped. She opened it to find it was a gold necklace with a cross and it had little wings and a diamond in the middle.   
  
"It's so beautiful!!!!"   
  
"I thought you would like it."   
  
"I love it!"   
  
"Umm.... can you help me put it on?"   
  
"Ye..ah ssuure." He blushed and went over and he put it on her.   
  
She smiled brightly and hugged Li and smiled and hugged her back. Sakura and Li felt the warm feeling inside of them and both couldn't let go for about 10 minutes. They finally let go. Sakura would usually go straight to her room but didn't want to go.   
  
"Um...you wanna watch a movie?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
They both went to the couch and started watching 'What Lies Beneath.' Of course Sakura was scared of them and she would hide her eyes a lot. Li scooted next to her and put a arm around her and said, "Don't worry."   
  
Sakura looked up at him and smiled. She put her head against his chest so she can feel his warmth. She started watching it again then she got scared again and covered her face and put it on his chest. Li smiled and hugged her tight.   
  
NEXT MORNING  
  
Sakura woke up and found out she wasn't in her room. she was still in her living room. She felt a arm around her and looked behind her and saw a sleeping Li. She smiled and closed her eyes and fell back asleep.   
  
As soon as Sakura fell asleep Li woke up and saw Sakura sleeping. He also smiled and hugged her tightly and kissed Sakura on the forehead and was about to fall asleep then the alarm clock went off. Him and Sakura groaned and she woke up.   
  
They looked up at each other and said "Good morning" in unison.   
  
They got lost in each others eyes..... They kept on looking at each other and started to get closer to each other but Li pulled back remembering the guy that came to him the other day.   
  
"We better get ready or we'll be late for school."   
  
"Yea," Sakura whispered.   
  
They saw the clock and found out they were already late. Jumping off the couch, they got ready as fast as they could and left without breakfast.   
  
The time they got there the class already were seated. They sat down. People were looking at Li and Sakura and whispering to each other. Li noticed this and looked at Sakura. She was trying to listen to another conversation but couldn't hear.   
  
Meilin looked at them and just smiled.   
  
Then the teacher came in.   
  
"Okay class we have some important announcements. Our classmate Logan is moving to England but can't be here today. He's leaving tomorrow."   
  
People didn't say nothing.   
  
Then they started there assignment.   
  
All of a sudden the door banged.   
  
"OPEN UP!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
People looked at the door and the teacher opened it. There was a women and a seceraty guard. Li and Meilin gasped. The women pushed the teacher out of the way and looked around and spotted Li.   
  
"You!!!!! How dare you leave us!!! And you!" she pointed at Meilin. "Thank you for finding him."   
  
"Prince Li! Im ashamed at you! With this I want you come with me right now and I'll figure out a punishment!"   
  
"I'm not leaving," Li said coldly.   
  
"Yes you are!"   
  
Meilin got her things and got up but Li stayed put.   
  
"Get up now!"   
  
He looked at Sakura and sighed. He got his things and got up.   
  
"Wait!" Sakura shouted.   
  
"He can't leave!" Sakura said tears falling off her face.   
  
"And why is that?" the lady asked, annoyed.   
  
"Because I love him!!!!!"   
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~   
AHHHH!!!!!!! What's gonna happen next? Find out on the next chapter!   
  
Email sodina_cute@hotmail.com.com 


	11. 11

Hi Everyone  
  
Angel Of Heart Chapter 11  
  
"Wait!" Sakura shouted.   
  
"He can't leave!" Sakura said tears falling off her face.   
  
"And why is that?" The lady said, annoyed.   
  
"Because I love him!!!!!"   
  
Li was headed for the door but stopped when he heard she 'loved him'.   
  
Sakura jumped out of her seat and ran to Li. Li dropped his bag and then embraced her. Sakura was crying.   
  
"Please don't go Li, I love you," Sakura said.   
  
Li didn't know what to do. He loved her more than anything but what would his mom say? He didnt care.   
  
"I love you too, Sakura," Li said loud so his mom could here.   
  
Sakura looked at him with loving eyes. Li smiled at Sakura.   
  
His mom saw this.   
  
"You....you...smiled!" His mom was in shock.   
  
Li ignored her. He kept his eyes on Sakura's emerald eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her. Sakura kissed back.   
  
Li heard a voice, 'It's time.'   
  
Li broke the kiss and he was in pain.   
  
"Li are you okay?!" Sakura screamed.   
  
He fell to his knees.   
  
"Let me go get the nurse!" the teacher said.   
  
"No!" Li screamed.   
  
Sakura pulled out her key and turned it to a staff.   
  
"Sleep card, release and dispel!"   
  
The sleep card made everyone fall asleep except for Li,Sakura, and Li's mom.   
  
"Are you the cardmistress?"   
  
"Yea."   
  
"Whats happening Li?" Sakura asked, scared.   
  
Li tried to talk, "The guy that told me to....."   
  
Li then fell unconsious.   
  
"Li!" Sakura caught him in time and layed him on her lap.   
  
"Please wake up," Sakura had tears in her eyes.   
  
Li's mom went over and bent down. "He's not breathing!"   
  
"Hoe!" Sakura started crying.   
  
"Please Li," Sakura begged.   
  
"Please son, stay strong," His mom told him.   
  
"I hope he dies," a voice said.   
Sakura and Li's mom looked back and saw a boy about Sakura's age. The boy seemed familiar to Sakura.   
  
'Wait!!! Deep blue eyes and brown hair combed neatly to the back and was wearing 'baggys.'   
  
Then it hit her. "Shawn!"   
  
"Yup that's me and you know who else I am?"   
  
Sakura was clueless...   
  
He closed his eyes and transformed into another person.   
  
"Logan????"   
  
"Yeah, it's me babe."   
  
"What did you do to Li?" Sakura asked wiping her tears.   
  
"Oh nothing. He's in a better place."   
  
Sakura got a mad. She gave Li to his mom and got up. She went over to Logan.   
  
"Bring him back," she demanded.   
  
"If I don't???"   
  
Sakura didn't know what to say.   
  
"How about I challange you?"   
  
"If I win you bring Li back to me."   
  
"And if I win you'll come with me and marry my master."   
  
"Master?" Sakura got scared.   
  
"Do you accept?"   
  
'I'll do anything for him,' Sakura thought.   
  
"Yes," Sakura agreed.   
  
"Okay babe, let the battle begin," Logan snapped his fingers.   
  
Sakura, Logan, and Li disappeared......   
  
  
  
Sakura looked around. She wasn't in her classroom anymore. They were in a cave. Sakura looked down and found out she wasn't wearing her school uniform anymore. Instead she was wearing a outfit that looked like Li's battle costume, except it was pink and it was a dress that was short and her hair had ribbons hanging from her hair.   
  
Li was in the corner lying down.   
  
Then Logan appeared on a high rock. He was dressed in black and had a sign on his chest, which she didn't know what meant.   
  
"Why should I fight you?"   
  
Sakura looked at him "Huh?"   
  
"Why should I battle when I have someone that can battle you?"   
  
He snapped his fingers. Li woke up.   
  
"Li!"   
  
Li had blank eyes. He quickly got up.   
  
"Prince Li, I command you to kill the person you love most!"   
  
Li then saw Sakura. He glared at her. Then he ran towards her and grabbed her and threw her to the ground.   
  
"Please Li, stop this!" Sakura said.   
  
She slowly got up and Li started to attack her.   
  
He was punching her and she fell down and tried to protect herself.   
  
"Why aren't you fighting back, Sakura?" Logan asked.   
  
"I... am... not... going..... to.... hurt.... him!!!!"   
  
"Well if you don't try, then you'll lose!"   
  
Sakura looked at Li. He was blank. He looked pale and dead.   
  
'How can I beat him?' Sakura thought. She looked at him and pulled out her wand.   
  
"Jump!"   
  
She flew on top of a high rock. She closed her eyes.   
  
"How can I win without hurting Li?"   
  
'Love is stronger than anything,' a voice said.   
  
Her eyes snapped open.   
  
"That's it!"   
  
She looked and Logan snapped his fingers again. Li started to float to where the the rock is.   
  
He grabbed his sword out, then started to charge after her.   
  
"No! Sword!" Sakura called out her sword.   
  
He was about to cut her through but Sakura dodged it just in time. He was still trying his hardest to get to her. Finally he made a powerful swing and Sakura didn't catch it on time, slashing her stomach.   
  
"Ahh!" Sakura screamed.   
  
She jumped off the rock and Li followed. Gripping her sword, she started fighting Syaoran.   
  
Sakura was good. But Li was stronger than her. He was swinging really hard. Finally Sakura just pretended she gave up and Li had his chance to stab her. He moved really fast but Sakura moved away when he was 5 inches away from her.   
  
He couldn't stop so he ran straight into the wall. The Sword was stuck in the wall. Sakura ran and hit the sword and grabbed his sword before he could get it. She now had both of the swords.   
  
Li had no weapons left. Sakura just through the swords behind her and grabbed Li.   
  
He was about to punch her but Sakura pulled him into a deep kiss.   
  
Li stopped himself. He snapped out of it. Li saw Sakura kissing him and he put his arms around her waist.   
  
Sakura broke the kiss. "Li, is it you?"   
  
"Wanna see?" Li then pulled her into another kiss.   
  
"WAIT!!!!!!!!!" Logan saw Li was kissing her.   
  
Logan pulled them apart. "Li, I command you to kill her!"   
  
Li looked at him. "How about I kill you!"   
  
"What?"   
Li punched him.   
  
"That was for hurting me." *punch* "That was for what you told me!" *punch* "That was for kissing my girl!"   
  
Li grabbed his sword and stabbed him. "That was for Sakura."   
  
Logan fell to the floor...   
  
"Its not over yet!!!! My master is 10 times stronger than you and will kill you!"   
  
He then fell down and disappeared. Sakura and Li disappeared also.   
  
  
  
They looked around and saw they where in there class room. They were sitting down and the teacher was talking like nothing happened.   
  
Sakura looked at Li. "Did that just happen?"   
  
"Yeah, I think so."   
  
Sakura then felt a sharp pain in her stomach.   
  
"AH!" Sakura screamed out loud and fell off her chair.   
  
Li got up quickly and helped her.   
  
"Is she okay?" the teacher asked.   
  
Then the bell rang and everyone left.   
  
"Here we got to get you to the hospital."   
  
Li picked up Sakura and helped her out.   
  
"You want me to help?" the teacher offered.   
  
"No, she just has a stomach ache!"   
  
He went out the door.   
  
"Hey Li!"   
  
Li turned around and saw his mother by her private helicoptor.   
  
"Come on! We'll take her to the palace! The doctors will help her!"   
  
Li had no choice.   
  
"Okay."   
  
He helped Sakura in the plane and they took off.   
  
Li was holding Sakura.   
  
He looked at her wound.   
  
"It's deep," his mother said.   
  
"Why are you helping her?" Li asked.   
  
His mother would of just left her and made Li go back with her. She didn't help 'useless people'. But Sakura wasn't useless.   
  
"Because son, you love her. You never smiled before since your father died. Your eyes are different too. They don't look angry and depressed. They're now filled with love and happiness. I'm sorry for not treating you like a son."   
  
Li looked up at his mom. They looked at each other. Li smiled.   
  
"She even taught you to love."   
  
Then the helicoptor landed in front of the palace and got off quick.   
  
"We need Doctor Phillip!"   
  
The doctor came running out. "Yes your majesty?"   
  
"Take this girl in and treat her wound please."   
  
The doctor looked at her, confused.   
  
"Now!"   
  
"Yes."   
  
The assistants came out and took Sakura inside.   
  
Li was going to follow but his mom stopped him.   
  
"You got explaining to do......"   
  
To be continued....  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-   
Ahh they love each other!!!!!!!!!!!   
but wait????????? Logan has a master????? but who?????????????   
find out in the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
i'll write more tomorrow!!!!!!! i got 5 days still school starts!!!!!!   
  
email me at sodina_cute@hotmail.com   
  
  
Disclaimer: I know this is the first one but I don't own cardcaptors sorry (I wish I did).   
then I wouldn't put it on CC I rather have it on Disney or something hehehe... 


	12. 12

Hey everyone! Sorry I took soooooooooooooooo long. I'll make it up to you =)(more S+S)   
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*   
  
Angel of Heart   
Chapter 12  
  
"You've got some explaining to do," Li's mom said.   
  
"I thought you should have known by now! I'm turning 16 in 2 weeks and I am forced to choose a princess which I don't love. I love Sakura!"   
  
"How much do you love her?"   
  
Li looked at his mom. He knew how much he loved her... but he couldn't find the right words to explain how he felt.   
  
"I love her more than anything! I can't explain it, but for once in my life my heart is taking contol of me! I actually have something to smile about now!"   
  
"Son, I know you love her but..."   
  
"Arghhh! I know I'm the future King of this Kindom but don't I have rights??!" Li was getting really angry. "You know, I'm just gonna run away again," Li said crossing his arms and glaring at her.   
  
"You may go change for dinner," she said and left.   
  
"Arghhhh!!!!!!" Li punched the wall and the wall cracked.   
  
He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. 'I'll do anything to be with her.'   
  
On the other side of the house  
  
*knock knock*   
  
"Come in," a scratchy voice said.   
  
Li's mom entered the room. "I know it's really hard to say this...but Li's in love with the cardmistress and I know you hate her because she took the cards, which belongs to us, but you know the cards found her on there own, and she will bring happiness to the kindom and she makes Li a different person.What should we do? You know the law."   
  
"There is a way to solve this."   
  
"Which is??"   
  
Later at the table  
  
"How's Sakura?" Yelan asked.   
  
"She's still out but her wound wasn't really bad," Li said not even looking at his mom.   
  
"I want you to stay here in the kingdom, Li."   
  
"No."   
  
"I have a suggestion."   
  
"I don't wanna know."   
  
"I talked to the Eldest of the family and he said there's a way to accept your relationship with the cardmistress."   
  
Li looked at his mom suprisely. "What?"   
  
"I talked to the eldest of the family and he said there is one way for us to accept her."   
  
"Which is?"   
  
"She will take a test to see if she's worthy to become our next queen of this land. If she accepts this test she will either live or die."   
  
"What??? I won't put her life in danger like that!" Li said standing up and started to walk away.   
  
"Ask her, if she loves you like you say she does she will do it."   
  
He paused before exiting the door. "I'm going to see her now."   
  
Then walked out the door. He started walking towards her room.   
  
'I don't want her to get hurt'He was now in front of her door. 'Should I...'   
  
He took a deep breath and opened the door. Praying she was still asleep, he looked at her bed. "Huh?"   
  
She wasnt there.   
  
"Where is she?" he looked around the room and didn't see her.   
  
"I just saw her going in the garden."   
  
"So she's okay?"   
  
"Yes, she got up a few minutes ago and wanted to walk," Wei said.   
  
"Okay, thanks." Li then turned around and left.   
  
'Thanks????' Wei thought.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Li walked to his special garden. He built it when he was young and took care of it. He would always return to this one spot under the Sakura tree to think of runnning away from his family.   
  
He walked in and saw the most beautiful girl.   
  
Sakura was kneeling down and smelling the flowers.   
  
"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Li said walking slowly to her.   
  
She didn't have to turn around. Only one person gave her chills and that was Li.   
  
"Yea, they're so beautiful."   
  
Li approached her and kneeled down and grabbed her waist and helped her up. "Not as beautiful as you," Li said hugging her waist from behind.   
  
Sakura smiled and turned around puttin her hands around his neck.   
  
"Charmed," Sakura said.   
  
It looked like they were slowly dancing with Sakura's arms around his neck and Li's hands on her tiny waist as they slowly moved side to side.   
  
"Just for you." Li smiled and kissed her.   
  
Sakura smiled and kissed back. They finally broke the kiss.   
  
"Li, I really love you."   
  
"I love you too, Sakura. Are you feeling better?" Li said.   
  
"Yea, my cut magically disappeared!"   
  
"Wow, really?"   
  
"Let's not worry about that." Then something came to her mind. Sakura pulled away. "But what about your throne to be king? I'm not a princess." Sakura frowned.   
  
"Well... my mom said... I can marry you... only if you pass a test."   
  
"Wait a minute! Marry? I'm too young! I also don't think I can become queen!"   
  
"I understand if you don't want to, we'll just runaway again."   
  
Sakura paused. She didn't want to become on the 'most wanted' list and she loved Li. She didn't want to lose him.   
  
"What kind of test is it?"   
  
"It's a test of love and to see is your made to be with prince Li. It's a 'do or die' kind of test," Yelan said coming from behind them.   
  
"Mom, I don't want her to be involved with that."   
  
"Look! If she loves you she'll do it!"   
  
They both looked at her.   
  
Sakura thought, 'I love him I'll do anything for him.'   
  
"I accept," Sakura said.   
  
"Good. The test will be in the morning, you can sleep here tonight."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"You can sleep in the south wing."   
  
Sakura nodded. Yelan left the garden.   
  
Sakura was about to leave when Li grabbed her hand. "Please, I don't want you to get hurt," Li said with sad eyes.   
  
Sakura put her hand on Li's cheek. "I'll be fine, don't worry. I'm doing it so that we can be together and not run away from this."   
  
Li sighed. "Please be careful."   
  
"I will, don't worry." Sakura smiled.   
  
"You're not sleeping in the south wing."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"You're sleeping in the west wing by me." Li smiled. "I'm not going to let you sleep on the other side to the house. It's too painful to be that much apart," Li said.   
  
He started to kiss her neck. Sakura started giggling.   
  
She looked over Li's shoulder and saw Meiling standing by the door.   
  
"Meiling!" Sakura said quickly.   
  
Li stopped kissing her neck and saw her. "Do you mind?" Li said annoyed.   
  
"I'm sorry, but I just wanted to let you know that if Sakura fails that test you won't be forced to marry me."   
  
"Really??" Li said happily.   
  
"Yea, I found someone else... well your mom found another for you to marry."   
  
"Who?"   
  
"Lindsey... you know that girl from school."   
  
"What? She's not royalty!"   
  
"Well, Lindsey's mom is the England's queen's half sister and that would mean that she would have some royalty. Also she has powers that are very strong and her older brother is half royalty too."   
  
"Don't worry about it! I'm not going to loose," Sakura said smiling.   
  
"I actually trust you. I hope you will make him happy."   
  
Sakura grabbed Li's hand. "Dont worry, I will."   
  
"Good." Meiling turned around and left.   
  
"Wow! I never knew Lindsey was half royalty," Sakura exclaimed.   
  
"I know... come on let's go get rest."   
  
"Okay."   
  
They walked back in the house hand in hand.   
  
Later in the night  
  
Before Sakura fell asleep Li came in her room and tucked her in. Li kneeled next to Sakura's bed. Sakura smiled and kissed him for almost a minute till his mom came and found them like that.Her mom told him to go to bed and she left and they gave one more good night kiss and he left.   
  
Sakura was finally asleep but was awoken by thunder.   
  
"AAHH!!!!!!" Sakura yelled. She looked at the clock which read "12:30".   
  
The thunder roared again and Sakura jumped up and started hugging her pillow. She looked out her window and saw lightning.   
  
"That's it!" Sakura jumped out of bed and opened her door.   
  
'Wait, where will I go?'   
  
She thought for a minute. 'Maybe I'll go see if Li's asleep yet.'   
  
She went to the end of the hall and saw one door that was gold with a dragon door knob.   
  
'I hope this is it.'   
  
She softly knocked. She waited for about 2 seconds and someone opened the door.   
  
She heard a loud thunder that shaked the whole palace. She didn't care who it was that opened the doors and jumped into the arms.   
  
"Are you alright?" Sakura heard a familar voice. Of course, Li.   
  
"Sssoorryyyy! I couldn't sleep."   
  
"Hehe silly, come stay in here for the night."   
  
"Okay!"   
  
Li escorted her in.   
  
"WOW! What a big room!"   
  
"Yeah, this used to be my father's study room."   
  
"No wonder there's a lot of books."   
  
"I just feel comfortable in here."   
  
"Yea, it's cozy in here."   
  
"Really cozy."   
  
"Oh, did I wake you up???" Sakura asked.   
  
"No, I was just reading."   
  
"That's good. I didn't want to wake you."   
  
"Don't worry, you didn't."   
  
"Well, I'm tired..." Then another thunder came. "Hoe!" She covered her ears and closed her eyes.   
  
Li picked her up which suprised Sakura and layed her in his bed.   
  
"I'll sleep on the floor."   
  
"No!" Sakura exclaimed.   
  
"I should sleep on the floor."   
  
"No, I will."   
  
"No, I will."   
  
They kept on repeating till they both decided to sleep on the bed TOGETHER.   
  
Sakura layed on one end and Li layed on the other end.   
  
The thunder kept on booming and Sakura put her head underneath the pillow.   
  
'Hoe! Thunder is sooo scary!'   
  
She then felt the bed move. Li was scooting over by her.   
  
"Here," Li put his arm around her to comfort her.   
  
"Tthankss." She felt his warmth and finally forgot about the thunder and fell asleep.   
  
Li looked at her. "Please be careful," Li whispered.   
  
He knew if his eldest would do the test, he would make it so she would loose. Even he could never beat his eldest at battles.   
  
"Please." He tightened his arms around Sakura and fell asleep.   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-   
  
what did you think?????? Next chapter is the last chapter then im going to make a sequel and I know everyone is diieeeeiinnngggg to find out if she wins or not.   
  
email me ^_^ 


	13. 13

Hello Everyone! This is the last chapter so I hope this ones good! I wanna make an Sequel to this but I don't know if you wanna sequel. If you do Email me and I will continue!!!!!!!!!   
  
Disclaimer:I do not own CCS!!!!!!! Sorry:((((((   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-   
Angel of Heart   
Last Chapter  
  
It was morning and everyone woke up for the big test. Sakura woke up to a very worried Li. She told him not to worry and gave him a quick kiss and went to her room to change. Everyone was in the back waiting for her to arrive. There was a big circle in the middle where Li always used to practice when he was young.   
  
  
Sakura and Li went out of the palace together.   
  
"Are you sure?" Li asked.   
  
"Anything for you," Sakura replied. She grabbed his hand and they both walked into the middle of the circle.   
  
"I'm going to be giving you the test," said the Eldest.   
  
"NO! I'LL BE GIVING SAKURA THE TEST.....THE TEST OF DEATH!" another voice said in front of them.   
  
"Who's there?" Li said stepping in front of Sakura to protect her.   
  
Nobody saw the person but they heard the rough girly voice.   
  
"SHOW YOURSELF!" Li yelled.   
  
They looked carefully and some figure approached out of nowhere.   
  
It was... "Oh my god, Lindsey????" Sakura yelled.   
  
"I tried to keep you away from my two loves! You first took Logan's heart and you ended up killing him! And now your taking my Li!" Lindsey said. "You're going to pay."   
  
"I didn't want to take Logan away from you but I love Li! I am really sorry for killing Logan," Sakura said stepping up. Li still held her hand so she wouldn't get too close to Lindsey.   
  
"I DON'T CARE! You hurt one of my loves so I'm going to take my other!"   
  
Sakura tightened her grip on Syaoran's hand.   
  
"Don't hurt him," Sakura said in a serious voice.   
  
"Hehe, don't worry, I'll just kill you." She snapped her fingers and Li collapsed.   
  
"And when I'm done he'll be all mine! And I'll be the queen of this whole land!" Lindsey yelled.   
  
"Please don't do this to me!" Sakura said, holding Li.   
  
Lindsey laughed and then threw a fire ball at Sakura.   
  
Sakura was lucky enough to dodge it and put Li down in a safe place.   
  
Lindsey ran towards her and start to attack her. Holding up her hands, her nails grew into knifes. She started slashing Sakura and she kept on moving away.   
  
'What should I use?' Sakura thought. 'I got it!'   
  
Sakura pulled out her key and said, "Windy! Tie Lindsey up!"   
  
Windy did as it had been told but she stopped because there was a big shield around Lindsey.   
  
"Silly cardmistress!" Lindsey said and granted a spell that hit Sakura with a her nails.   
  
Sakura's shirt ripped but luckily did not show any personal stuff.   
  
Sakura thought for a minute. 'What can break a shield?'   
  
Sakura looked at where she put Li but didn't see him. She looked up and saw him on top of the roof hiding. Li winked at her. 'Got it!' Sakura thought.   
  
She smiled. "Well, why are you scared of me?" Sakura asked.   
  
"Me? Scared of you?? Hahaha," Lindsey laughed.   
  
"Yeah, because you're afraid I'll hurt you, so you put that shield around you!"   
  
"HA! I don't need this shield!" Lindsey snapped her fingers and the shield disappeared.   
  
"Now!" Sakura yelled.   
  
Lindsey turned around and was hit by lighting.   
  
She fell forward as Sakura called out, "Windy!"   
  
The windy card went and tied her up.   
  
"I'm not that easy to beat!" Sakura said.   
  
"How dare you!" someone said from behind her. She turned around and saw a boy that seemed familiar.   
  
"Wait! Shawn? I thought you were...." Sakura said but was quickly interrupted.   
  
"Logan? Ha! He was my servant and was formed as me to keep you thinking I was dead," Shawn said.   
  
"Why Shawn?" Sakura asked.   
  
"Because! You stole my heart Sakura! When I saw you at the restraunt I fell in love with you!!!!"   
  
Sakura didn't know what to say.   
  
"Don't hurt her," Li said trying to be calm about this for once.   
  
"I will kill her! Then I'll kill you, Li!" Shawn said laughing. He pointed his finger to Lindsey and she floated over to him.   
  
"Yeah, and I'll hurt Li for hurting me," Lindsey said.   
  
"We're more powerful together so you better surrender now," Shawn said.   
  
"We'll never surrender," Li said as he pulled out his sword in front of Shawn's chest.   
  
"Haha." Shawn laughed and pulled out his own sword.   
  
"Don't get near me."   
  
"Sword, know your true master and give all your might!" Shawn said. The sword had lightning that hit Li in the chest. Li went flying and hit the tree.   
  
Li got hurt but still got up and walked back.   
  
"You're pretty strong to survive that," Shawn said.   
  
Sakura was watching this and was praying for Li to be okay. Meanwhile, Lindsey had her chance to get her.   
  
She snapped her fingers and out of nowhere bee's started coming after her.   
  
"Ahh!" Sakura yelled, but thought quick.   
  
"Water!" The water scared all the bee's away, but that was Lindsey's fake move.   
  
She chanted a spell and a lightning ball went and hit Sakura. She went flying, but not far as Li did.At the same time Li got hit and fell to the floor next to her. They were weak now and couldn't get up.   
  
"Now, for our finale!"   
  
Shawn and Lindsey got together and started to chant something.   
  
"Uhh, what was the spell?" Lindsey asked Shawn.   
  
"I thought you knew it!" Shawn said.   
  
Lindsey snapped her fingers and a rope tied Sakura and Syaoran up. They couldn't do anything because they were still weak.   
  
Sakura curled up and closed her eyes. She then thought of something.   
  
'Love is stronger than anything,' she remembered a voice saying. 'That's how I defeat Logan!'   
  
She thought for a moment.   
  
If loves stronger than anything how can I possibly...   
  
Sakura thought hard. 'Help me defeat her!' Sakura thought.   
  
Li heard it and got scared. 'Sakura?'   
  
'Come here.'   
  
Li scooted closer to Sakura. They were still weak and couldn't get up.   
  
'Now put your sword next to my wand.'   
  
He did as she said.   
  
Sakura touched Li's hand and thought of a spell. She then got it and passed it to Li's Mind.   
  
'Look in your heart and find a spell,' Sakura thought.   
  
Li tried to get up but was too weak still. 'Okay.'   
  
"Love is the power of our heart," Li and Sakura both said together. "It guides us from life on till death, combined us two to make us our wish!" they both thought (i know lame spell but couldn't think of one!=P)   
  
The sword and wand held up high and they started to spin and joined together.   
  
Sakura held his hand tight and said, "Power card! Give us the strength!"   
  
It went to both of them, because of the power joined together.   
  
"Finally! Kill Clow Reed's son and the card mistress!" Shawn and Lindsey said together.   
  
A big power ball came from the sky and started to aim towards Li and Sakura.   
  
"Sword, cut our ropes and hurry!" Li said.   
  
The halfwand and sword ripped the ropes and sakura and Syaoran were free.   
  
"Now what?" Li said.   
  
"Let's use our new staff," Sakura said.   
  
The lightning was 100 feet away from them and coming really fast.   
  
Sakura picked it up and Li grabbed it behind her.   
  
"Destroy card! Destroy the lighting ball!" they both said.   
  
The destroy card was as twice as strong and went and hit the ball and which exploded in the the sky.   
  
"What???" Lindsey and Shawn were too busy chanting the spell to realize they both were up.   
  
"Now, Return Card! Take them to another demenension so they won't bother us again!" Sakura and Li said.   
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!" they both said.   
  
Them the return card went and they disappeared.   
  
"We did it!" Li said.   
  
"Yea, we did!" Sakura said.   
  
"Why didn't we just kill them?"   
  
"I would never hurt anyone," Sakura replied.   
  
"That's the Sakura I know," Li said. He smiled and grabbed Sakura towards him.   
  
"I'm glad your safe," Li said.   
  
"I love you," Sakura said and put her arms around his neck. She pushed his head towards her face and kissed him.   
  
Then out of no where there was clapping.   
  
Li and Sakura broke the kiss and saw Li's mom, the eldest and....   
  
"Brother? Father?" Sakura said.   
  
There they were next to Li's mother, clapping.   
  
She let go of Li and ran towards them.   
  
They both went and hugged Sakura at the same time.   
  
"I missed you guys soo much!!!!!" Sakura said half crying.   
  
"We missed you too."   
  
Then she let go of them.   
  
"How did you find me?"   
  
"Queen Yelan called us last night and said you were here hurt, but you look fine now! We decided to come here and we took the helicoptor Queen Yelan sent for us," Aiden(Sakura's father) said.   
  
"But what was with you and that magic stuff? We agreed you would never use your magic," Sakura's brother said.   
  
"Oh Tori, I was trying to stay alive!"   
  
"Yea, but what about kissing the prince???" he yelled.   
  
"Because we love each other," Li said coming up and grabbing Sakura's hand.   
  
"You? Prince, you love my sister?" Tori said.   
  
"Yes, I do."   
  
"We saw everything and with that we don't need this test, I, Eldest of the palace, here by say that Sakura is allowed to marry Prince Li."   
  
Sakura eyes sparkled and she embraced Li.   
  
"I love you," Sakura said.   
  
"I love you too," Li said and with that they kissed.   
  
2 weeks later  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."   
  
Li smiled at his new wife. He lifted up Sakura's veil and kissed her passionately.   
  
They walked out of the chapel. There Tori, Aiden, Madison, and all of her classmates stood on one side, then the royal family in the other.   
  
They drove out of the church and headed for the palace.   
  
There they had the reception.   
  
Li and Sakura were dancing in the middle of the dance floor.   
  
"You don't know how much I love you," Li said.   
  
"I do now," Sakura said and started to kiss him.   
  
Everyone clapped.   
  
At the end of the reception the queen went up and said, "By the Queen of the this Land, I pass my throne to the new queen, Sakura!"   
  
Everyone cheered.   
  
Queen Yelan opened a box with the tiara and handed it to Li. He took the tiara out of the box and placed it on Sakura's head.   
  
"Then I present to all of the people the new King of this kingdom, King Li!"   
  
Everyone clapped and Yelan grabbed another box and gave it to Sakura. Sakura took out his crown and put it on Li.   
  
"Now, the new rulers in this kingdom, King Li and Queen Sakura!!!"   
  
Everyone cheered and threw their hats up.   
  
  
  
'It's not over yet.......' a voice said.   
  
The End??   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-   
The End? i might make a sequel, but I don't know if anyone wants to have a sequel....so 


End file.
